Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of data storage and retrieval and, more particularly, to techniques for indexing heterogeneous resources.
Storage and retrieval of resources typically involves shredding resource data into database tables and querying the resource data from the database tables. Indexing the resources for faster retrieval entails creating index documents from user specified properties and/or content retrieved as a result of full text searches.